


Зал заседаний Анфауглит

by rio_abajo_rio



Series: Истории о Маэдросе и Фингоне из Punching out my dancelines [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: DWMP-версия Нирнаэт Арноэдиад...Фик принадлежит к альтернативной (современной американской) вселенной Dancing with my punchlines: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5342933 (ссылка на перевод на русский язык), и является частью сборника допматериалов Punching out my dancelines. Текст также доступен для чтения и комментирования на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5748055.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Board Rooms of Anfauglith](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/357336) by LiveOakWithMoss. 



> Предупреждение: добрая автор обещала, что в DWMP-verse никто не пострадает, так что и в этом фике, что бы ни происходило по ходу пьесы, не погибнет никто!!!!!!!
> 
> Сам фик хронологически относится ко времени после основного макси DWMP, и его, с точки зрения соблюдения хронологии, можно читать либо после самого DWMP, либо после текста "Пять историй о том, как Эрейнион Гил-Галад добавил родителям седых волос", либо после последней главы текста "Тысяча и один кинк Маэдроса" (см. в сборнике https://archiveofourown.org/series/568408).

Фингон глотнул кофе, обжёг язык, скорчил рожу и сделал ещё глоток… чтоб обнаружить, что кофе-то был Маэдроса, и в нём были сливки.

— Чёрт, — буркнул он и сплюнул кофе обратно в чашку, а затем вытер рот. — Где газеты?

В этот момент во входную дверь вломился Эрейнион, швырнув газеты на кухонный стол.

— Сегодня на улице только один чудила-пикетчик, — сказал он. — Можно, возьму машину?

— Ты на… условном вождении, — ответил Фингон, пытаясь вспомнить, как же именно звучал запрет Маэдроса. — Никаких прав на машину после того, что случилось с цыплятами деда на той неделе.

— Вообще-то Папа сказал «ограниченный доступ к машине», — парировал Эрейнион, хватая банан из миски на столе и залезая в кухонный шкаф над головой Фингона. Он уже был выше Фингона на несколько дюймов и очень любил ему об этом напоминать. — А ограниченный не означает «отсутствующий», а я пообещал Келебриан подвезти её до школы, — с невинным лицом он повернулся к отцу. — Ты же не хочешь, чтоб тётя Галадриэль узнала, что её дочь из-за тебя опоздала в школу, не так ли?..

Фингон увернулся от чрезмерно длинных рук сына, шаривших в шкафчике в поисках хлопьев, и подошёл к столу.

— Ах ты, наглая мартышка! Ну ладно, бери машину, но дома должен быть сразу же после уроков!

— Конечно, Па, — ухмыльнулся Эрейнион, вышвыривая из буфета пару коробок с хлопьями. — Да где же эти грёбаные Поп-тартс?!

— У Поп-тартс совершенно никакой питательной ценности, — из дверей кабинета, одёргивая рукава твидового пиджака, выплыл Маэдрос. — И за языком следи. Кто-нибудь взял газеты?

— Да, — отозвался Фингон, как раз их читавший. — Гил принёс.

— Пап, сегодня только один пикетчик! И не могу поверить — дома нет Поп-тартс!

Но Маэдрос, как раз тянувшийся за своей чашкой кофе, сдвинул брови.

— Ты что, разрешил ему самому идти к почтовому ящику? — он повернулся к Фингону. — Мне казалось, мы договорились: пока эта шумиха с Морготом не рассосётся, дети…

— Ну, пока всё не так плохо, — ответил Фингон, стрельнув в сторону Эрейниона тревожным взглядом. — Он хочет сохранить свой авторитет и не станет подкладывать в почтовые ящики оппозиционных политиков бомбы.

— Ты так уверен? — Маэдрос попытался понизить голос так, чтобы Эрейнион не расслышал, но тот всё равно уже нацепил наушники и как раз запихивал батончики мюсли в свой рюкзак. — Я слышал, сегодня в газете будет ещё одна большая статья…

— Угу, — Фингон ткнул пальцем в редакторскую колонку. — Можно было надеяться, что они отступят, учитывая, какой сегодня день — но нет, ещё один разнос «так называемого Альянса»…

— Ну, встреча не так уж и скоро, — Маэдрос покачал головой и взглянул на часы. — Переговоры сработают, разве не так?

— Должны, — ответил Фингон с кривой усмешкой, не затронувшей его глаз. — Но послушай, ты точно уверен, что взять отгул не выйдет? Встреча у нас в три, и я хотел бы к ней начать готовиться сразу, как отвезу Нелл, а если ты опять опоздаешь, потому что какие-то студенты ездят тебе по ушам в нерабочее время…

— Не опоздаю, — уверил его Маэдрос, наклонившись и поцеловав его в ухо. — Ты не знаешь, почему моя чашка полупустая?

— Гил, наверно, — наигранно беспечно заявил Фингон и дёрнул за провод от наушников Эрейниона — сын как раз проходил мимо. — Гил, а сестра твоя где?

— Думаю, опять торчит в буфете, как чудик… ну то есть, как нечто уникальное.

Фингон отложил газету и наклонился, приоткрывая нижние дверцы кухонного шкафчика. Откуда, конечно, с ним сразу поздоровались облачко рыжих волос и маленький мокрый носик.

— Финеллах, зайка моя, бери свои меч и рюкзак, нам пора в школу.

— Я хочу пойти с Гилом! — заявила Финеллах и шмыгнула носом; они подозревали, что ей в наследство от Маэдроса досталась аллергия на пыль. Фингон изо всех сил пытался, но так и не смог придумать ни одного способа отучить дочь прятаться в маленьких тёмных углах.

— Твоя школа в другой стороне, солдат, так что прости, — в попытках выманить её из шкафа, Фингон бросил на пол кусок бублика.

— Да-а, и в моей школе запрещены мечи, — добавил Эрейнион, — металлодетекторы и всё такое. Иди с миром, старушка.

Эрейнион уже был на полпути к входной двери, когда Маэдрос схватил его за плечо:

— Э-э, нет. Я за рулём.

— Но Папа!

— Ограниченный доступ — забыл? С Галадриэль я уже поговорил, сам прослежу за тем, чтобы подобрать Келебриан. Клади вещи в багажник.

— Помни, Маэ, — крикнул ему вслед Фингон, помогая Финеллах подняться с пола, — Арноэдиад Офис Парк, то дурацкое новое здание, которое Моргот построил около Тангородрим! Три часа дня!

Он прекрасно знал, как Маэдрос ненавидит бывать в центре, в тени трёх огромных небоскрёбов Моргота, но они работали над решением проблемы почти год — и в глазах Маэдроса сиял такой свет, что Фингон предполагал, что муж жаждет взять реванш.

Несмотря на все плохие воспоминания.

— Альянс выстоит, — улыбнулся Маэдрос. — Я приду, — он взъерошил волосы Фингона, поцеловав его в другое ухо, и вышел на улицу вслед за сыном.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1) Здесь, видимо, задумана немного другая интерпретация "союза Маэдроса", чем в сборнике "Союз Маэдроса" ну и ладно :)  
> 2) Об отсутствии чего же так сокрушался Гил?  
> «Поп-тартс» (англ. Pop-Tarts) — название популярного печенья, наиболее популярный бренд компании Kellogg. Сладкая двухслойная начинка «Поп-тартс» обёрнута тонким слоем печёного теста. Несмотря на то, что печенье «Поп-тартс» продаётся уже пригодным для употребления в пищу, рекомендуется подогревать его в тостере. Пачка обычно содержит две упаковки печенья из фольги и не требует разморозки, хотя встречается и в замороженном виде. Среди популярных вкусов печенья «Поп-тартс» — вкус шоколада, яблока, замороженной голубики, клубники, вишни и др.


	2. Chapter 2

Многие годы Маэдрос тренировал выражение лица, в котором не было бы ни намёка на нетерпение или скуку — для студентов, которые болтали не умолкая. Но Ульфанг сегодня превзошёл все пределы его терпения! Уже целых сорок пять минут прошло — и не было ни признака того, что он вообще остановится. Маэдрос открыл было рот, чтобы указать ему на то, что рабочее время двадцать минут назад истекло — и об этом оповестил бой часов башни кампуса — но Ульфанг пёр вперёд и вперёд.

— А кроме того, я считаю, что то, что вы считаете, что этот вопрос эссе объективен, учитывая презумпцию, изложенную в первом предложении — это полная чу…

— Это математическая проблема, — терпеливо пояснил Маэдрос. — Простора для манёвра здесь нет, есть просто единственный правильный ответ.

Ульфанг насупился, безотчётно сминая в кулаке свой экзаменационный лист по математике для гуманитариев.

Маэдрос подождал — но, похоже, впервые за сегодняшний день Ульфанг не мог найтись с ответом. Уже ни на что не надеясь, Маэдрос продолжил:

— Так что если это был единственный ваш вопрос, думаю, вы всё же уясните, что балл «В» более чем приемлемый…

— Нет, я хотел ещё обсудить вопрос 3с!!!

Маэдрос вздохнул и попытался украдкой бросить взгляд на часы… но из-за мучившего его туннельного синдрома запястья те пришлось уже снять чуть раньше. Тогда он тайком поправил рукав и попытался слегка повернуть голову, чтобы разглядеть за Ульфангом время на настенных часах.

…которые остановились три недели назад на десяти минутах восьмого.

— Раз уж вы считаете, что эта интерпретация квадратных уравнений объективна, то у меня есть ещё в связи с этим вопросы!

…и он даже не мог взять телефон, чтобы хоть как-то дать Фингону знать, что опоздает. Маэдрос подавил стон.

***

На другом конце города, в тени Тангородрима-3, Фингон стиснул зубы крепче и попытался скрыть реакцию на то, как ухмылялся ему глава службы Ангбанда по связям с общественностью. В выражении лица того сквозило не просто самодовольство… было что-то такое тревожащее в его зубах… интересно, могло быть такое, что у того их больше, чем у среднестатистического генерального директора?.. Фингон отвёл взгляд, пытаясь сохранять на лице безразличие, и опять взглянул на часы. Уже четверть четвёртого! Маэдроса стоило признать опоздавшим официально. И он как раз шарил в кармане в поисках телефона, когда распахнулась дверь — и он подпрыгнул на месте от облегчения…

Но это был не Маэдрос.

Тургон.

— Тур… — начал было изумлённый Фингон.

— Привет, — прошептал тот, скользнув в кресло рядом. — Знаю, знаю, этого мы не планировали, но главврач больницы решил, что надо прислать своего представителя, так что… — он слабо махнул рукой ангбандскому пресс-секретарю, чья ухмылка стала лишь шире. — Сами с Маэ делайте всё, а я тут просто послушаю.

— Может статься, — очень тихо проговорил Фингон, — нам понадобится от тебя и большее.

— Стой, что, Маэдроса нету, что ли?

— Готовы начать, господа? — спросил пресс-секретарь. Фингон попытался посмотреть ему в глаза… а не на зубы. Казалось, тот ничуть не обеспокоен тем, что одного из членов Альянса не хватало. — У моего работодателя, на самом деле, лишь одно требование.

И он принялся озвучивать заранее заготовленное заявление, целой стопкой бумаги лежавшее перед ним. На половине речи в руке Фингона сломался карандаш. К моменту, когда тот закончил, Тургон уже отчаянно дёргал Фингона за рукав.

— Что? — коротко бросил Фингон. — Знаю! — И сразу добавил: — Можете ли вы дать нам минутку, мистер… как вас там зовут? — Он был слишком близок к срыву, чтобы помнить о приличиях, но, казалось, пресс-секретарю было плевать, и тот слегка склонил голову.

— Конечно же, конгрессмен. Я могу дать вашему… сотруднику пошептаться с вами. — И вышел из кабинета, всё с той же широкой ухмылкой — и Фингон развернулся к брату:

— Да не может же он это всерьёз! — тут же выпалил Тургон. — Не может это быть реальным предложением, оно просто смехотворно! Он должен знать, что мы никогда такое не примем!

— Да, должен! — Фингон швырнул обломки карандаша через комнату. — И знает. Моргот тоже знает. Зачем вообще это всё перед нами выкладывать!

— Чтобы заставить нас плохо выглядеть в глазах общественности — якобы, мы отказываемся от переговоров после всего труда по их устройству? То есть, я о том, что теперь они прессе скажут, что делали нам предложение, а мы отказались — и теперь именно мы плохие парни, которые спустили всё дело в унитаз!

— Да какой в этом смысл! Если они так сделают, мы просто упомянем все озвученные предложения, и все узнают, что мы просто не могли бы согласиться! Маэдрос с самого начала говорил, что наша лучшая защита — не позволять им прятаться за спиной их пиар-машины, чтобы можно было вытащить все их скелеты на обозрение!

— Но где Маэдрос? — с беспокойством спросил Тургон. — Именно он знает, как с их стратегиями бороться, в конце концов, у него опыт, так сказать, из первых рук! Разве он не знает их юриста?

— Знает… — ну, можно было и так представить отношения Маэдроса с Сауроном. — Но, что куда более важно, он в таких делах куда лучше меня справляется и не проигрывает… — Фингон бросил взгляд на дверь и стиснул кулаки. — И он бы не дал пресс-секретарю в морду… наверное. — Тень Тангородрим-3 падала на них через широкие окна переговорной, и Фингон всем телом вздрогнул от нехорошего предчувствия. — Пусть даже у него и больше причин их всех ненавидеть…

Телефон его завибрировал, он тут же взглянул на него с облегчением — но то была всего лишь смс-ка от Эрейниона о том, что у него рано заканчиваются уроки. Фингон отключил экран и попробовал сделать дыхательное упражнение, которому Маэдрос учил Нелл для преодоления панических атак.

— Ты должен остаться тут и сдержать их, — Тургон поднялся на ноги. — А я пойду разыщу Маэдроса, пусть даже мне придётся тащить его на себе из университета, или где бы он там ни был! Ну или я ему прозвонюсь, тут я вне зоны сети. — Он схватил свой портфель и направился к другому выходу. — Держись изо всех сил, пока мы не вернёмся, договорились?

— Договорились, — откликнулся Фингон, но, на самом деле он уже не обращал внимания на уходящего брата. Он барабанил пальцами по столу, отчаянно желая вернуть себе карандаш. А ещё он привык проговаривать мысли вслух… даже если не было рядом Маэдроса, помогавшего в них разобраться. Так что он обратился к дальней стене, на которой разрастались тени от башен. Если расфокусировать зрение, те могли показаться даже приветливыми, располагающими… И он тихо беседовал сам с собой, пытаясь глубоко дышать и размеренно выговаривать слова.

— Они знают, что мы никогда в жизни не примем их условий… И это не может быть пиар-ход, потому что они знают, и что мы сразу раскроем их предложение общественности. Так зачем же они нас сюда пригласили?.. — он опять взглянул на часы и резко, с нетерпением, выдохнул. — Сдержать их… да уж скорее, они нас удерживают! Но поче…

И точно в половине четвёртого взорвалась бомба.


	3. Chapter 3

Эрейнион был на задах поля, якобы для растяжки после тренировки, но на самом деле он просто валялся на спине рядом со своим спортивным копьём и пялился на облака. Одно казалось всё больше и больше похожим на дракона — ну, или на амёбу — а, может, на звезду — и он было почти уже отправил Элронду фотку в снап-чат, чтобы спросить, что тот думает… но вспомнил, что уронил телефон в унитаз в раздевалке, когда смс-ил отцу. Вздохнув, он перекатился на живот и посвятил себя изучению травы. Там, где были раньше его лопатки, обнаружился муравейник — что объяснило, почему так жгло кожу, и он решил потыкать туда травинками, чтобы посмотреть, начнут ли муравьи с ним сражаться.

И только когда болтовня его товарищей по команде приобрела другой тембр, он сел и обратил внимание на хоть что-то, кроме этих упрямых муравьёв-пацифистов. Возбуждённое и даже слегка напуганное бормотание раздавалось всё громче и громче, и Эрейнион повернул голову в попытках прислушаться. Он увидел, что у всех в руках телефоны — и в тщетной надежде бросил взгляд на свой собственный, экран которого оставался тёмным.

— В центре города, говорят… Страшный взрыв…

— Мои родители в центре работают! А ты не слышал, где…

— В одном из тех новых зданий, кажется. Знаешь, те чёрные уроды, похожие на пирамиды. Или на жуков! Ангбанд Ко, вроде.

— Это которые были в газетах! Может один из противников наконец их подстрелил…

— Профсоюзы, думаешь?

— Да точно! Спорим, это кто-то из этого дурацкого Альянса!

— Думаешь, они правда подорвали…

Эрейнион уже бежал что есть мочи, уронив телефон рядом с брошенным копьём.

***

В центре творился полный хаос, из сверкающего фасада Тангородрим изливался, подобно муравьям из разорённого муравейника, людской поток. Эрейнион едва их замечал, продираясь через толпу, используя преимущества своего роста и острых локтей. И быстро нарвался на полицейский кордон, и офицер в каске вытянул ладонь, останавливая его. Эрейнион на него даже не взглянул, отчаянно вытягивая шею в попытках разглядеть хоть что-нибудь, не уверенный, чего страшится больше: увидеть кого-то знакомого… или не увидеть.

— Мои папы… оба моих родителя там были, пожалуйста… пожалуйста, дайте пройти…

— Прости, сынок, большая часть здания, похоже, сейчас рухнет. Ты должен оставаться снаружи.

— Снаружи?! Да чёрт возьми, мне надо их найти!

— Дай спасателям делать их дело, сынок.

— Нет!!! — Эрейнион издал яростный вопль, когда полицейский выпихнул его назад. — Моя семья, вся моя семья — впустите, да чёрт, чёрт, пожалуйста, только скажите, что они в порядке, мои родители…

— Гил!!!

Эрейнион крутанулся на месте и издал придушенный звук, увидев идущего к нему, белого как мел, Маэдроса.

— Папа… — выдавил он и пошатнулся, от облегчения внезапно лишившись всех сил. — Что ты тут делаешь? С тобой всё нормально? Где Нелл?

— Она ещё на продлёнке, со мной всё нормально…

— Папа, ты в порядке, господи, слава богу, но что случилось? Как вы с Па выбрались?

Маэдрос стиснул плечи Эрейниона… слишком крепко, чтобы это было похоже на объятие, и Эрейнион увидел, что отца трясёт. И облегчение испарилось так же мгновенно, как и пришло, и собственные его ноги задрожали, как никогда в жизни, когда он посмотрел Маэдросу в лицо.

Казалось, отец с утра постарел на тридцать лет.

— Я не выбирался… Я и не входил… Меня там не было… я опоздал…

И у Эрейниона подкосились ноги, и лишь крепкая хватка Маэдроса удержала его на месте.

— Но Па…

— Я не знаю, где он, — Маэдрос возвышался над толпой на целую голову, но разглядеть что-то сквозь вздыбленную взрывом пыль было невозможно. — Я ничего не знаю…

— Так он был один?.. — прошептал Эрейнион.

— Да, — сдавленно выговорил Маэдрос. Он всё ещё стискивал плечи Эрейниона — так крепко, до синяков, — но Эрейнион даже не вырывался. Наоборот, он развернулся, прижался к отцу и уткнулся ему подмышку, будто в одночасье стал опять маленьким… и они наблюдали, как спасатели принялись выносить из здания носилки за носилками. — Он был один.

***

— Фин! — голос был хриплым и надтреснутым от страха, и Фингон инстинктивно попытался открыть глаза. Где-то, по неизвестным причинам, в страшном стрессе был Маэдрос, и Фингон должен был его успокоить.

— Маэ, — сказал он, — солнце моё, всё в порядке.

Он эти слова подумал, сформулировал — но ничего изо рта его не раздалось.

Он сумел выдавить из горла лишь булькающий звук — и тогда понял: что-то торчит у него в ноздрях. И слегка поборолся — но кто-то придержал его со словами: «Я подключил кислород, дайте ещё дозу морфина».

В ушах звенело, в глазах стоял белый туман, но сквозь него стали проявляться фигуры.

— Папа… — прошептал другой голос, и Фингон принялся бороться яростнее.

— Гил… — попытался он ещё раз, и вот на этот раз слово произнести получилось — слабое карканье, и он услышал, как кто-то рядом то ли всхлипнул, то ли будто проглотил вздох. Его ладонь накрыла чужая — большая, знакомая, — и он невольно застонал: было больно, будто кость указательного пальца была сломана и сдвинулась.

— Фингон… — вновь раздался шёпот Маэдроса. — Тут я и Гил, с нами обоими всё в порядке, мы оба рядом. Фингон, прости меня, прости, что я там не был… детка, ты меня слышишь? Мы прямо тут, рядом, никуда не уйдём. Фингон, пожалуйста… пожалуйста…

— Дайте кто-нибудь морфин Маэ — ему он куда нужней, — попытался было сказать Фингон, но с губ будто что-то потекло. — Гил, скажи уже отцу перестать беспокоиться.

— Он пытается говорить, — это был уже голос Эрейниона, испуганный и пронзительный. — Почему он издаёт такие звуки?!

— Тс-с, солнышко, лежи спокойно. Гил, отпусти его!

— Но ты сам его всё ещё держишь!

— Они заносят тебя в скорую — я всё время буду с тобой. Прости меня, как же мне жаль… Фингон, обещаю, на этот раз я всё время буду рядом, — голос Маэдроса звучал совершенно ужасно, прерывисто, и в нём слышалось что-то такое, что Фингон понял, что тот плачет. Он вновь попытался пошевелиться, но его грудь пересекали повязки, ноги были зафиксированы, да и шея ощущалась неестественно жёсткой. Ему срочно надо было что-то Маэдросу сказать… что-то, что бы его успокоило… но так трудно оказалось подчинить воле собственный рот.

«Это была ловушка, — хотел сказать Фингон, но язык вяло и бесполезно болтался во рту. Но он мог шевелить пальцами — и, невзирая на боль, вцепился в ладонь Маэдроса. — Они знали, они всё _знали_ …»


	4. Chapter 4

ВЗРЫВ В ОФИСНОМ ЗДАНИИ АНГБАНДА, ПОД ПОДОЗРЕНИЕМ — ПОЛИТИЧЕСКИЕ СОПЕРНИКИ

ГЛАВА ОППОЗИЦИИ ПОСТРАДАЛ ПРИ ВЗРЫВЕ, НО ЖИВ. КОММЕНТИРУЕТ ВЗРЫВ КАК «НЕ СЛУЧАЙНЫЙ»

«НЕВОЗМОЖНО ПОВЕРИТЬ, ЧТО ЭТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ В ДЕНЬ ПЕРЕГОВОРОВ» — КОММЕНТАРИЙ ПРЕСС-СЛУЖБЫ АНГБАНДА. — «ВСЕ МЫ В ШОКЕ»

— Им так с рук это не сойдёт!!! — воскликнул Фингон. Слова эти были не первыми его словами с момента, как он пришёл в себя… но почти первыми. Он всё ещё держался за руку Маэдроса, но при этом не отводил глаз от первой страницы газеты на столике у кровати — и продолжал говорить: — Как им вообще после такого выкрутиться?! Они же пытались нас убить!!!

— Тс-с… — Маэдрос сжал его ладонь со всей нежностью, — дети…

В дверях появились Эрейнион и Финеллах. Со дня взрыва Финеллах каждую ночь спала только с Маэдросом в одной кровати, и не высыпались они оба… но именно Эрейнион при первом же взгляде на Фингона разразился слезами.

***

ПОЛИТИК ВЫЗДОРАВЛИВАЕТ В ДРЭНГИСТ-ГОСПИТАЛЕ: ДОПРОС НА БОЛЬНИЧНОЙ КОЙКЕ

СКАНДАЛ НЕ УТИХАЕТ: АЛЬЯНС ОБВИНЕН В НАСИЛИИ И РАСПАДАЕТСЯ

ВИЦЕ-ПРЕЗИДЕНТ АНГБАНДА ГОРТХАУЭР: ЕСЛИ НАШИ ОППОНЕНТЫ ВЫБИРАЮТ ВОЙНУ, ПЕРЕГОВОРЫ — ГИБЛОЕ ДЕЛО

— Не может же им это сойти с рук… — с неверием проговорил Фингон и уронил газету. — Как, как вообще они могут всё оправдывать таким образом?..

Маэдрос как раз пытался уговорить его доесть пудинг, но Фингон на это не обращал никакого внимания.

— Они заявляют, что тот факт, что ты выжил, — и есть доказательство, — тихо сказал Маэдрос, отставив пудинг в сторону. — Что тот факт, что я не появился, а Тургон как раз перед взрывом ушёл, доказывает, что мы хотели минимизировать ущерб. И что это — часть нашего плана, чтобы выставить их в невыгодном свете.

— Они что, правда думают, что мой брат и мой муж помогли бы организовать план, включавший засовывание меня в здание с заложенной бомбой?!

— Вообще-то, — Маэдрос аккуратно убрал ложку из пределов досягаемости Фингона, — они говорят, что это ты всё и организовал. Хотел изобразить себя жертвой.

— Что?! — Фингон выругался так яростно, что над глазом разошёлся шов, и Маэдрос вскочил на ноги, тут же пожалев, что вообще что-то говорил.

— Я позову медсестру…

— Полицию позови! — гневно воскликнул Фингон. — Генерального прокурора! — чёрт, вот же хрень! — журналистов позови! Как, чёрт побери, они объясняют то, что в Ангбанде не было никого из их персонала?!!

— Я мог бы позвать полицию, но они и так тут были. Показания у тебя брали.

***

НЕСМОТРЯ НА ТО, ЧТО СЕНАТОР НОЛОФИНВИОН УТВЕРЖДАЕТ, ЧТО НЕВИНОВЕН, РАССЛЕДОВАНИЕ ПРОДОЛЖАЕТСЯ

СЕНАТОР НОЛОВИНВИОН НАЗЫВАЕТ НАПАДКИ «ОРГАНИЗОВАННЫМИ, ЧТОБЫ БРОСИТЬ НА НАС ПОДОЗРЕНИЕ» И «ВСЕ БОЛЕЕ НЕСТЫКУЮЩИМИСЯ»

Когда Фингона выписали из больницы и привезли домой, Маэдросу выдали с собой небольшой пакет с вещами, в которые тот был одет. Большую часть из них Маэдрос выбросил… но кое с чем заставить себя расстаться просто не мог.

И Фингон, среди ночи, обнаружил его склонившимся над старым галстуком-«талисманом» самого Фингона… голубой шёлк от крови стал почти чёрным.

— Майтимо, — прошептал Фингон, — я тут.

— А я не был, — Маэдрос не поднимал глаз. — Я не был там! Я оставил тебя одного. — Пальцы его разглаживали такую знакомую серебристо-голубую ткань… кровь въелась в неё столь глубоко, что, казалось, её перекрасили.

— И слава богу, что ты сделал это! — яростно воскликнул Фингон. — Мне повезло! А кто знает, что было бы, если бы ты был там! И Нелл с Гилом пришлось бы иметь дело с двумя ранеными родителями… а может, с одним раненым и одним… — голос его надломился. — Или ещё хуже… Или может, им пришлось бы сейчас жить у моего брата. — Он протянул руку и вытащил галстук из-под ладоней Маэдроса. — Я человек не религиозный, сам знаешь. Но я каждый день благодарю бога, что там тебя не было. — Он взял в свои руки ладони Маэдроса и поцеловал их. — Каждый божий день.

***

ПОЛИТИЧЕСКАЯ БОЙНЯ: КОНЕЦ КАРЬЕРЫ ФИНГОНА НОЛОФИНВИОНА?

— Я думал, то моё ожидание в больнице, пока ты очнёшься, — худшее, что когда-либо случалось в моей жизни, — сказал Маэдрос две недели спустя выписки Фингона. — Беру свои слова обратно. Худшее — вот это!

— Как подло с твоей стороны! — Фингон запустил в него подушкой.

— Тебе нужен отдых, — слабо проговорил Маэдрос. — Ты должен дать себе поправиться! Если ты будешь продолжать попытки встать и ходить, у тебя кости срастутся неправильно — ты что, хочешь до конца жизни хромым быть?

— Ты, значит, думаешь, это ты тут страдалец! — огрызнулся Фингон. — Так я с радостью с тобой поменяюсь — давай, валяйся, к постели прикованный, а я буду ныть, какой ты невыносимый!

— Я вовсе не об этом, и ты это знаешь! — Маэдрос начал терять терпение. — Фингон! Я хочу, чтобы тебе стало лучше, а ты ведёшь себя, как…

— О, заткнись уже, _Маэдрос_!

Маэдрос уронил голову на руки.

— Никогда не думал, что удерживать тебя в постели станет такой проблемой.

— Я даже не в состоянии раздеться догола, так что эта шутка не сработает! — ворчливо отозвался Фингон. — Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу это всё… о-о-о, детка, приве-ет!

В спальню вплыла Финеллах — и бледное, измученное лицо Фингона просветлело. Она вскарабкалась к нему на кровать, с собой у неё был ворох бумаги и куча мелков, и они принялись вместе рисовать.

— Скажи папочке оставаться в кровати, или ему нельзя будет с тобой играть! — прошептал Маэдрос ей на ухо и чмокнул её.

— Папочка, оставайся в кровати.

— Скажи ему перестать жаловаться.

— Папочка, перестань жаловаться.

— Убедись, что он не…

— Скажи своему отцу перестать использовать нашу дочь как посредника для своих трусливых капризов! Смотри, Нелл, а вот это дракон!

***

СОКРУШИТЕЛЬНОЕ ПОРАЖЕНИЕ: СЕНАТОР УХОДИТ В ОТСТАВКУ ПРЯМО ВО ВРЕМЯ ПРОТИВОСТОЯНИЯ

— Эй, Гил! — позвал Маэдрос, входя в кухню. — Слушай, можешь забрать с крыльца газеты до того, как твой отец увидит и…

— Пап, не волнуйся, — ответил Эрейнион, поливая свои хлопья молоком. — Я уже их выбросил.

СЕМЕЙНОЕ НАСЛЕДИЕ ГОРИТ СИНИМ ПЛАМЕНЕМ

Наверху Фингон прислонился щекой к макушке Финеллах, листая заголовки на экране телефона.

— Ну что ж, — пробормотал он, — по крайней мере, они подобрали фото, на котором я ещё не седею.


	5. Подождите-подождите, но что там было у Маэдроса на Тангородрим?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheLionInMyBed предлагает гипотезы, LiveOakWithMoss раскрывает детали. Читатель может выбрать версию себе по душе :) мне ближе наименее травматичные :)))
> 
> Ссылка на оригинал:  
> http://imindhowwelayinjune.tumblr.com/post/156539540478/thelioninmybed-replied-to-your-post-wait-so-if
> 
> https://www.blumberg.com/images/2017/Bay-Pad-Legal-Classi-Writing-Pads.jpg - вот это юридические блокнотики, как у Саурона :)  
> https://mmedia.ozone.ru/multimedia/1019836164.jpg - а вдруг кто не знает, вот это и есть тот самый антистеплер, я постаралась самый хищный подобрать. Ну или другая модель: http://sc01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1uF5YLXXXXXXWXXXXq6xXFXXX6/Heavy-Duty-Staple-Remover.jpg.

**Версия 1. Маэдрос отравился на банкете, проходившем в здании.**

— Никогда, никогда не заставляй меня ещё раз сюда приходить! — простонал он, цепляясь за унитаз. — Обещай мне… я просто этого не переживу… эта куриная пикката…

— Обещаю, — Фингон придерживал его волосы. Он спас Маэдроса из уборной при помещении, где проходил банкет, подвергшись огромному риску — вице-президент Гортхаэур фанатично следил, чтобы в здание пускали только по пригласительным. — Обещаю, любовь моя… их персонал и их еда больше никогда тебе не навредят!!!

**Версия 2. Маэдрос был захвачен в «плен» продавцом таймшеров и смог сбежать лишь спустя шесть часов.**

— Итак, вы же видите, — улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба и явно не подозревая о том, что душа того, кто был его аудиторией, покинула носителя не один час назад, говорил продавец. — Всего за 999 долларов со ставкой 17% в следующие тридцать — пятьдесят лет вы сможете превосходно окупить свои инвестиции ещё до того, как выйдете на пенсию, ну или умрёте, в зависимости от того, что наступит раньше! А теперь позвольте мне прояснить вам преимущества Каймановых островов в сравнении с Флоридой…

— Прошу вас… — надтреснутым голосом выдавил Маэдрос: вода в графине на столе в переговорной давным-давно кончилась. — Прошу вас, отпустите меня домой… я уже всё, что вам нужно было, рассказал о моей кредитной истории, — голос его сорвался на всхлип, — и кредитной истории моего отца…

— А если у вас гибкий график, — жизнерадостно продолжил продавец, — то наш двухгодичный вариант в Палм-Бич — отдаём за бесценок! Давайте обсудим детали!

— У меня семья, — прошептал Маэдрос, — у меня сын есть, господи, я просто хочу хоть ещё разок повидать своего мужа до того, как…

— Семья? Да что ж вы сразу-то не сказали! Тогда начнём сначала — и с вариантов с четырьмя спальнями!

**Версия 3. Маэдрос был похищен генеральным директором лично ради шантажа, ему выдрали все ногти, а затем заявили полиции, что произошёл несчастный случай с антистеплером. Ну а что такого, такое частенько случается.**

Шеф полиции Тулкас разглядывал сделанные криминалистами шокирующие фотографии, разбросанные по его столу.

— Мне сказали, его правая рука никогда не станет такой, как была! А вы продолжаете настаивать, что это обычное офисное происшествие? Да он даже не ваш сотрудник!

— Он наш подрядчик на неполный рабочий день, — без запинки отрапортовал Моргот. — Документы — в его нагрудном кармане.

Да, там они и были. Тулкас ещё раз перечитал полицейский отчёт.

— Значит, антистеплер, серьёзно?

— Обратитесь в Федеральное агентство по охране труда и здоровья, — заявил Саурон, сидевший прямо за правым плечом своего клиента, барабаня идеально наманикюренными ноготками по жёлтому адвокатскому блокноту. — У них достаточно статистики по травмам и увечьям при использовании канцелярских принадлежностей.

Тулкас поглядел на фотографии в последний раз и засунул их в папку с делом.

— Ну конечно. Канцелярские принадлежности, которые оставили в ранах в его пальцах кусочки ниток из костюма вашего любимого брэнда! И вы ещё будете мне говорить, что это не имеет никакого отношения к вашим переговорам с отцом мистера Феанориона по поводу его исключительных прав на патенты?

— Вы что же думаете, что я лично стал бы принимать участие в похищении, пытках и шантаже вра… подрядчика на неполный рабочий день? — Моргот прижал ладонь к груди, затянутой в костюм от Гуччи. — Дорогой мой офицер, вот тут ваша версия терпит полный провал. Я бы никогда не стал делать такого лично. — Он опять улыбнулся. — Я бы кого-нибудь нанял.


End file.
